


Nothing But Docious Magocious

by love_killed_the_superstar



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Buffy-centric, Confrontations, Dialogue Heavy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar
Summary: Buffy looked away and stared down at her wristband, the big B binding her to this awkward conversation. Part of her just wanted to take off, school be damned, and find a place to wait it out, until feelings were resolved, secrets were revealed, the hurtful things were said and apologies were made. She hated being stuck in the middle of it all, swamped in other people's problems and with no breathing room for herself. Damn it, she'd gladly hide in Andishack until the end of the semester if it meant by the time she emerged Cyrus and Andi were happy and Jonah had found a place to settle.She'd liked him once. Maybe in due time, she could stop being a child about things and the two of them could start over, clean slate, and find a place to be friends.





	Nothing But Docious Magocious

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before 2x06 since it airs tomorrow. With Jonah and Buffy interactions incoming, I really hope we get them to address the awkwardness between them. In my opinion it really is a matter of Buffy being pissed that Jonah is hurting both of her best friends. Like, she used to enjoy being around him, so what changed? Well, besides him having both of her friends wrapped around his finger. Being the supportive friend stuck on the outside of a shitty love triangle must really suck, so major props to Buffy for that.

The question came at an unexpected time, when Andi and Cyrus were swept away with Group A and the two were left alone, at long last, just existing on their own for once. It was inevitable, Buffy realised, since Jonah had obviously been dying to broach the topic for a while now.

“Buffy, do you hate me?”

Buffy turned to stare at Jonah, a mixing pot of confusion and embarrassment. Because sure, she had her issues with Jonah Beck, but she didn't mean for them to be so obvious.

“What? No, of course not,” she said quickly, shaking her head dismissively. “Insecure, much?”

“I didn't want to say anything because of Andi and – well, yeah, Andi,” Jonah said. The silent 'and Cyrus' that he'd managed to catch just in time wasn't missed by Buffy. “But I'm not oblivious.”  
“Could've fooled me,” muttered Buffy, rolling her eyes. Because honestly, subtlety was never a strong suit of the good hair crew, and both Andi and Cyrus were about as obviously smitten over him as could be. Yet somehow it only took Andi pulling away from him for Jonah to notice... and since Cyrus was even less likely to do that, Buffy had to wonder if Jonah would ever realise the truth without someone spelling it out for him.

Jonah frowned at her.

“Look, I know you don't like me,” he said sharply. “I mean, you literally just proved my point. Have I done something to you, t-to make you mad?”

Where could she even begin?

Buffy folded her arms and looked away pointedly.

Maybe it was the way that he had some kind of charm over her best friends that she was completely immune to? Maybe it was the way a light in Cyrus's eyes would go out every time Jonah smiled over at Andi, and she was the only one who noticed? Maybe it was the doubtful looks Andi would share with her when Jonah and Cyrus were a little too close, comfortable in each other's space, giving each other smiles that could light up an entire planet?

“You didn't,” she said shortly.

Maybe it was how confused Jonah Beck made her, an enigma she couldn't solve, because of how he looked at the both of them. She went on the internet, she knew it was possible – for someone to be attracted to guys and girls, and sometimes people who fell somewhere in between. She knew it was possible, and the possibility of Jonah being one of these people wasn't completely shocking. No, it was this idea in her head, inevitable as changing seasons.

Someone was always going to get hurt. Even if he meant no harm, Jonah Beck was going to hurt one of her friends. He already did. Every time Cyrus looked away, every time Andi chewed her lip nervously – that was like another punch, another kick.

The part that she hated about Jonah Beck was that he somehow had a hold of them all, and it pissed her off.

“Why are you so short with me then?” he challenged, and he moved closer, to where she had averted her gaze. “Please, Buffy. I just want to know why.”

“Not everyone you meet is gonna like you,” she said sourly. “I know that must be hard to believe, being the great and all mighty Jonah Beck, but-”

“Can we stop that?” he interrupted, a weird look coming over his face. “I'm just Jonah. I don't want to be put on some dumb pedestal.”

“Too late for that,” she retorted. “You have everyone else bending over backwards for you, but I'm not going to pretend I like you when all you do is end up at the centre of everyone's drama.”

The confusion on his face was almost laughable.

“Is this about Amber? Look, I don't know what happened between her and Andi, but-”

“Oh my god,” groaned Buffy. “This isn't about Amber! It's never been about Amber!”

It wasn't entirely true – the problems surrounding Amber were like a plague on Andi and Jonah's relationship, that was for sure, but Buffy had never resented Jonah for that. Some people had bad exes and it was a fact of life. No, it was every other facet of drama Jonah was tangled up in – Andi doubting how great she was because of him, Cyrus in knots over his feelings for him, the very foundations of their group being bent out of shape by this new parasite of a boyfriend.

“Then what is it?!” Jonah Beck, usually so chilled out, was beginning to look annoyed, in a way Buffy hadn't seen before. “I don't get you, Buffy! I thought everything was fine at first, but you, you've threatened me, you roll your eyes whenever I say something, you make fun of how I talk – what the hell have I done?!”

Buffy looked away and stared down at her wristband, the big B binding her to this awkward conversation. Part of her just wanted to take off, school be damned, and find a place to wait it out, until feelings were resolved, secrets were revealed, the hurtful things were said and apologies were made. She hated being stuck in the middle of it all, swamped in other people's problems and with no breathing room for herself. Damn it, she'd gladly hide in Andishack until the end of the semester if it meant by the time she emerged Cyrus and Andi were happy and Jonah had found a place to settle.

She'd liked him once. Maybe in due time, she could stop being a child about things and the two of them could start over, clean slate, and find a place to be friends.

“Nothing,” she said, instead of all the millions of other things she was thinking. “You've been nothing but docious magocious.”

“There is is again,” muttered Jonah, glaring at the ground. “I don't wanna fight you, Buffy. I want us to be friends, I... I don't get why we can't have that.”

Group B was being called over to the gym, and Buffy cast him a look that Jonah found himself unable to decipher.

“Maybe we will some day,” she said, without any kind of feeling, and turned her back.

Tough love was for the best, she decided. Because no matter which of her friend's hearts he was doomed to break, she would be there for them. It's what the good hair crew was all about.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this won't be canon as of tomorrow, but oh well. Here's to more awkward Buffy and Jonah encounters. By the way, this is entirely platonic. Ain't not shipping Buffy and Jonah in this corner of the universe.


End file.
